Un hada en mis sueños
by sinisterhands
Summary: Nuevo capítulo! al fin! nº3...Como distinguir entre lo que es real y no lo es... cómo amarte si no existes...TaiXYama...
1. Chapter 1

Holassssss! Ko Stan! SpeRo que muy Bien, Lo Que es yo, MuErTA De fríO Y harta De La LluViA QuE NoS afEcTa Acá En ChiLe! Pero gueno, es lo que haY!

Aquí les regalo a to's los lectores este fic de mi pareja más que favorita de digimon, taiXyama. Este fic está basado en un cuento que me encanta, que tiene el mismo nombre de mi fic (un hada en mis sueños). Espero que este fic sea de su agrado.

Les aviso que este es un fic de tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir que hay relaciones CHICOxCHICO...

AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Casi lo olvidaba,

**Zephry hb : **me sienTo Muy HalagAdA y agradecida, gracias por dedicarme ese capítulo! Y por alentarme a seguir escribiendo, mil grax, por lo mismo, yo también te dedico mi fic, espero que te guste, y si no, me esforzaré mucho más en el próximo capítulo...

**Un hada en mis sueños**

En mi sueño, ese hermoso ángel de ojos color cielo, alto y esbelto, de sedoso cabello rubio, misterioso, silencioso, acepta mi conversación. Hablamos de la oscuridad, lo que él teme. Al poco tiempo hacemos el amor. Luego, en un bosque bastante extraño, caminamos sobre un lago de aguas cristalinas. Avanza más rápido que yo. En la medida en que se aleja de mí presiento peligro y trato de alcanzarlo. De las profundidades distingo la oscuridad que surge desde el fondo del lago, el sentimiento de desesperación me embarga, la oscuridad envuelve su frágil cuerpo, inútilmente trato de auxiliarlo, de atrapar su sombra, la que sostengo en mis brazos y veo cómo desaparece.

Al despertar sé que él me amaba y extraño sentirlo, necesito verlo. No pretendo averiguar el motivo de su desaparición, deseo sentir su aliento sobre mi boca, verme reflejado en sus hermosos ojos de cielo, acariciar su pura y suave piel que se eriza al entrar en contacto con la mía, tan solo deseo lograr escuchar la voz de aquel que se apodera de mis noches, no siento ningún deseo de venganza. Tan sólo aguardo con ansiedad las noches para dormir y volver a soñar con el añorado y desconocido ser, evitar esa oscuridad que me lo arrebata, salvarlo y de tal forma extender nuestra pasión, que fue violenta y que fue dulce.

Continuará...

Termineeeeeeee! SiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Aquí esta el fin del primer capítulo, más bien es algo así como un prólogo, por eso es tan cortito, espero que les haya gustado!

Porfis! Dejen reviews, necesito saber sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, bla, bla, bla, bla...

Yapes! Los dejo! Nos vemos en próximo capítulo, que probablemente suba en unos días!

ChAuSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssSsssss!

FlOoDy...


	2. Chapter 2

Un hada en mis sueños

Capítulo 2: "La esencia de tus sueños"

Estoy profundamente enamorado de un humano. Su tez es morena, piel suave y tersa, brazos fuertes, de rostro sereno, con un sutil dejo de tristeza , labios carnosos y los ojos obscuros como sus cabellos, largos y sedosos. Su cuerpo esbelto me resguarda del miedo que ni siquiera puedo nombrar. Ignoro si me corresponde, si él siente algún afecto por mí. Parece un enigma indescifrable, me mira tristemente y nunca ríe, en ocasiones me dedica una sonrisa apenas esbozada, pero esa sonrisa es solo mía...

Aún lo recuerdo, me sentía inmensamente solo, dentro de una tristeza sin límites, sin nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerme sentir... si, eso era lo que deseaba, sentir, no importa que... solo sentir.

Me encontraba vagando por los sueños... los humanos son seres extraños...los sueños...creados por su inconsciente...son especiales... los crean para escapar de la realidad que los asfixia...solía admirar la esencia de los sueños...pero los humanos son seres extraños...sienten odio, venganza, destruyen a sus iguales, matan...

La esencia de la que vivía se estaba extinguiendo, la oscuridad me estaba absorbiendo, y fue entonces... lo encontré...aquel en el cual los sueños son frutos de esperanza, donde los sueños son llenados de luz, la luz que me atrapó...

Y entonces deseé vivir allí para siempre... pero ellas aún me persiguen, me devuelven a mi realidad...la que debo aceptar...yo solo lo sigo, todas las noches sigo el camino hacia sus sueños en los cuales soy protegido, en los cuales soy amado... en los cuales soy robado...

Aún ahora, el solo me cree un sueño, una ilusión, un intruso que le roba trozos de la noche, una sombra que se esconde de las sombras, suplicando ser salvado, todo por un deseo... sentir...

Ya nada importa, ya no estoy solo, en los labios llevo la calidez del beso que robé de sus sueños...ya nada importa...aunque yo solo sea una ilusión...aunque para el solo sea eso...

CONTINUARÁ...

Yap! Aquí está el segundo capítulo!Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que me esforcé muxo...

Gueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a la MiMi, a la Valo y a la Mito...

Y obviamente a **ZEPHYR HB...**

**Gueno! Los dejo! Nos veeeeeemosssssssss! **

**ChAuSSSSSSSS!**

**FlooDy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HoliTa!AQuí ME eNCUENTro oTra VEz! mmmmmm...EsPEro Q Este NUEVo capítulo les guste...sobre todo a ti ZePhir HB, que CoMO YA sABes, Este fIC estA dediCado a tu pErsONA...por lo miMo espEro qUe Te GustE, YA qUE ME DedIQUE a mIl AL HaceRLo...**

**AdVertENcIa: EstE es Un fic De TIPo YAOi...BlaBLA blABlABLA...EtC...**

**

* * *

**

**Un Hada en mis Sueños**

**Capítulo 3:**_"Tocarte en mis Sueños"_

Cansado es mi caminar, cansado del mundo, cansado de aquel lugar hostil…en el que los temores son fruto de tristezas…estoy cansado…cansado de desear lo inalcanzable…la felicidad…la que solo encuentro en mis sueños, la que solo encuentro en lo irreal…la que solo encuentro en aquel ser que me es arrebatado por las sombras…

Como explicar la razón de mi sentir, los enormes deseos con los que me embriago…no puedo explicar la espera…la llegada de la noche…la mirada ausente de sus ojos, la rezagada sonrisa, perdida entre sus cabellos de ilusión…

Y aquí estas, al igual que la noche anterior a esta…aquí está el causante del vacío que me provoca la llegada del amanecer, aquí esta el propietario de la oscuridad de mi alma, aquí está…y en su faz serena envuelve mis emociones…

Y te toco…anhelo tocar tu alma, palparla…pronunciar tu nombre…el que desconozco…y te toco…anhelo lo que posee la profundidad de tus ojos…anhelo las palabras que omites en cada suspiro…anhelo el te amo del que me privan tus labios…

Y mis manos se deslizan por la suave piel de tu cuerpo, mientras que disfruto del roce de tus labios, mientras que disfruto del deseo que penetra en mis sentidos…y te retengo entre mis brazos, te obligo a amarme, a dejar que te ame…mis dedos viajan por tu cuerpo, deseando tener lo que no me pertenece y mis labios se pierden en los pétalos que habitan en tu pecho, mi alma danza entre los suspiros que arranco de tu boca, mi piel arde ante el aliento cálido que habita en tus labios…y tiemblo al saberme en ti, ante la gracia y perfección de tus movimientos, ante la hermosa expresión de placer impregnada en tu rostro…porque me se dueño de este momento, porque mis manos abrigan tu corazón…porque invoco el amor que descansa junto a mi lecho, el que florece por las noches…el que se marchita con la llegada del sol…

Y no hay ninguno digno de aspirar tu encanto…de soñar con aquel que sueño yo…pero este es un secreto invisible, consiente de el, solo está el cielo quien lo murmura en silencio…

Tan solo cristales tienen mis sueños, tan solo ilusiones…yo no conozco al hada de mis sueños…

Continuará…

* * *

Al FIn!

BIen Eso Sería Por AHORa...EspEro ReciBIr SuS OpiNIONES, Me sRIA mUy útil SaberLAs...

GUeNo! miL BesItOS A toDOSSssSssSs!

ADioOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoooooo0ssSssSSssSssSssssSss!


End file.
